


Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski Are Aware of What Love Is

by JamesAlexander



Series: Chronicles of The Beacon Hills Werewolf Pack [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, M/M, Wedding, relationships, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 23:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesAlexander/pseuds/JamesAlexander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles is preparing to move in with Derek, Scott asks for his best friend's help... To buy an engagement ring. Stiles, of course, is pleased to help his best friend, once more. The wedding day has some surprises stored for both Stiles and Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski Are Aware of What Love Is

Stiles was in his room, actually cleaning up, in that faithful May 12, 2017 - and yes, Stiles had never forgotten what day it was - when Scott came into his room, all nervous and fidgety. At first Stiles hadn’t even notice. He was usually the nervous energy in the room, but he eventually felt the overload, and turned to his best friend. Scott had the looks of someone that hadn’t been sleeping for a hundred years. Oh, the joys of having a baby girl to take care of… Mia was actually an angel… When she wasn’t wolfing out as she cried because she was hungry. Other than that, yeah, an angel.

“Dude… I need your help…” Scott started, biting down on his lip.

Stiles looked up from the stack of old papers, and lifted an eyebrow. He was cleaning his room because he was about to move out of the house. To Derek’s place. He spent more time in that house now, anyway, so it made sense, with him being the independent 20 year-old owner of a coffee shop. The task was more epic than he ever thought possible, and was seriously thinking that this could be the next franchise to surpass The Lord Of The Rings, if anyone ever wanted to make a film about cleaning Stiles’s room.

“Oh, c’mon, don’t tell me you and Allison are mad at each other again… You have a kid, now, you know?!” Stiles scolded, waving the papers at Scott.

“No, it’s not that it’s just that I… I need your help to… chose a ring…” Scott said.

And Stiles felt his stomach drop. Mainly because he slipped in a lost plastic bag and plunged straight towards the ground, and would have hit the floor, face first, if it hadn’t been for Scott’s werewolf reflexes.

“A ring?” Stiles stuttered. “You mean, ring like, in engagement ring?”

Scott nodded, and Stiles felt his face split in to with the biggest smile he had ever had since the birth of little Mia, the year before.

“I know a great place for that!” Stiles grinned.

Scott’s face twisted in a panicked expression.

“You’re thinking about asking Derek to-“ He started.

“No!” Stiles rolled his eyes. “It was where I bought the necklace I gave Lydia last year for Christmas. They had a great selection of engagement rings.” Stiles nodded enthusiastically.

~*~*~*~*~

The store was silent, and Scott was clearly uncomfortable around all the jewels. He had looked at the price of some of the rings, and Stiles swore his friend was getting paler by the minute.

“Stiles, these are too expensive…” Scott whispered.

Stiles looked around and shrugged.

“Do you have a better idea? We could always ask for your mother’s help in what comes to money…” Stiles shrugged. “have you thought how are you going to propose to her?”

“I was thinking I should do something with the pack. Do you lend us your coffee shop?” Scott asked, giving him unnecessary puppy eyes. Stiles was more than pleased to provide the place where such epic events would happen.

“Sure, buddy.” Stiles grinned. “Now, with that out of the way, to choose a ring… I don’t think Allison would like something too expensive, I think she would prefer something that is simple, you know, but that shows how you feel about her anyway…?”

Scott looked at a ring that was simple, a small diamond, with reddish tones, and the ring was made of white gold. He pointed at it.

“I like that one. It’s red, it’s her favorite color…” Scott announced.

Stiles looked at him suspiciously.

“Her favorite color is red?” Stiles asked. “Damn it. I was hoping the only thing I had in common with her was the pack…”

“But I can’t afford it anyway…” Scott sighed. “If I bought it, I wouldn’t have money for the actual wedding. I don’t want something too big, but I want it to be special…”

“Ok, I think I might have that covered…” Stiles said thoughtfully. “Listen, just, buy the ring. If it’s necessary, I’m sure the pack will be glad to give something for the party.”

Scott seemed unsure, but Stiles ushered him towards the blond girl that was at the counter. She smiled at them softly.

“So, is it that one?” She asked, pointing at the ring Scott had been talking about.

Scott nodded furiously, and her smile got wider. She grabbed the ring, and Stiles was suddenly distracted by the whole scene. There was a section of leather bracelets. One of them caught his attention. It was black, and about two inched wide. In the middle of it was a triskelion in sunk-relief. Stiles looked up at Scott, that was making a face as he handed the young woman the money to pay for the ring. He watched as his best friend got out of the store without him. He grabbed the bracelet, and handed it to the woman, with a couple of bills. Smiled at him, and handed him the change. Stiles grinned at her, and went out of the store as he put the bracelet on his right wrist. Scott was waiting near the Jeep, fidgeting with the dark blue ring box.

“Thanks for coming with me…” Scott said.

“No problem.”

“listen, Allison called. Mia is getting nervous, I need to head home. Can you keep the ring?” Scott asked.

Stiles nodded, and hoped into the Jeep.

“Ok. I’m going to see if I can take care of the money for the wedding, so, I’ll see you later, man.”

~*~*~*~*~

Stiles shuffled into the house, looking around. Derek appeared coming from the kitchen. He leaned into Stiles’s personal space, and kissed him softly.

“Hey there.” Derek whispered. “You want something to eat?”

“That would be nice, actually.” Stiles replied, smiling. “But listen, I need to speak to you…”

“Hum, what is it?” Derek grunted.

“It’s nothing bad… But, Scott went to my place this morning…” Stiles was incredibly nervous. “ And he told me he is going to propose to Allison.”

“Oh.” Derek said, not a bit surprised. “I see. Was that it?”

“Well, Scott is in need of money for the wedding itself… And I thought that since you’re the Alpha, and you are pretty much rich, or else you wouldn’t have a house like this one, It hought, that maybe-“

“I could help.” Derek completed.

“Yeah.”

Derek seemed pensive for a moment.

“Ok. But I think that if we talked to the rest of the pack, they would be pleased to help.” Derek shrugged. “besides, I think Allison herself has enough money, hum?”

Stiles smiled.

“That was not what I was thinking. I was thinking that maybe the wedding could be held here, at your place?”

Derek looked around him, and then at Stiles.

“Are you sure? I mean, you’ll have to help cleaning up.” Derek said, pointing a finger at him.

Stiles nodded vigorously and wrapped his arms around Derek’s waist, resting his forehead on the Alphas shoulder.

“You didn’t need to ask me, you know? Soon enough you’ll be living here too…” Derek commented, caressing his back.

“I know, but it’s polite to ask, don’t you think?”

Derek smiled, and nodded. He leaned forward and kissed Stiles slowly. The kiss grew more passionate, and Stiles started to pull softly on Derek’s shirt.

“Peter’s not home…” Derek said, his lips brushing against Stiles’s, with a suggestive tone. “Actually, we’re all alone, if you were curious…”

Stiles giggled into his boyfriend’s mouth, and pulled his shirt over his head. Derek did the same, pushing Stiles towards the couch. Stiles knew that if they kept on going like that, they would end up having sexy times in the couch. And Stiles knew the other wolves would know what they had done, but it was not as nearly as awkward then when they _heard_ them doing it. Besides, Derek and Stiles had a small kink about sexy couch times.

Stiles’s mind went blank, as he focused only on Derek over him, unbuttoning his jeans. Stiles gasped as he felt some of the pressure being relieved from his cock. The werewolf leaned forward, capturing Stiles’s mouth and tongue in a wet kiss. Stiles’s hands brushed over Derek’s warm skin, and he took Derek’s jeans of as the Alpha did the same to him, throwing the clothing blindly over the back of the couch.

“I’ve thought about fucking you here, before.” Derek rasped. Stiles shivered. He loved when Derek talked dirty with him.

“Yeah?” Stiles gasped. “And how would you do that?”

Derek pulled Stiles’s underwear down, and then pulled on his own, revealing his erection. They were now completely naked, and Derek was thrusting his hips, his cock sweeping agsint the human’s. They both moaned, before Derek replied to Stiles’s question.

“Like this.” Derek said, before biting down on Stiles’s shoulder, at the same time he slipped a finger into Stiles’s mouth. Stiles curled is tongue around Derek’s finger, coating with saliva, and then the Alpha brought the same finger to Stiles’s rim, slipping it inside. The human moaned, arching his back slightly as Derek’s finger stimulated his prostate.

“Oh, yeah, right there…” Stiles begged, pulling Derek down to a kiss. “Shit, I want you to fuck me.”

Derek nodded against the kiss, and Stiles felt Derek’s cock touching his ass. Derek aimed it at his hole, and pushed inside slowly. Stiles hissed, as the werewolf pushed inside inch by inch, teasing him.

“Oh, c’mon, babe, don’t drive me nuts…” Stiles asked, kissing Derek’s neck.

“You drive me nuts…. All the… fucking time… Stiles…” Derek panted in between slow thrusts. After a while, Derek started to quicken his rhythm, and the sound of his ball slapping against Stiles’s ass was nearly enough for the human to go over the edge.

“Like that, yah, like that…” Stiles sighed, blissed out. Then he felt Derek’s hand around his cock, and all it took was a few strokes before Stiles was coating Derek’s hand in his come. Derek shivered, and stilled, as he reached his own orgasm inside Stiles. Derek leaned forward, and kissed Stiles. Derek was about to pull out, his cock already softening, when Isaac came in, along with Danny.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake!” Isaac yelled, slamming the front door shut, and pushing Danny back outside. “Please put something and tell me when is it safe to go inside again. And don’t laugh, it’s not funny!”

Derek and Stiles ignored him, as Derek laughed with his forehead against the human’s clavicle.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Derek and Stiles are standing on their room, Derek trying to keep Stiles still as he did his tie.

“You never did this?” Derek asked in disbelief.

“Not even in my mother’s funeral. Dad tied it for me.” Stiles shrugged, but there wasn’t a great sadness on his voice, only melancholy.

 “You are a disgrace…” Derek grunted, rolling his eyes.

“Yeah, but-“ The door burst open, and Isaac was looking at them with wide eyes.

“Stiles. Scott’s freaking out, and Lydia is with Allison, you need to get there!”

He didn’t even let Derek let go of the tie before he was running down the stairs. Derek was right behind him.

“I’ll drive you.” Derek barked, pulling them towards the Camaro.

“My Jeep is-“

“Not nearly fast enough.” Derek cut off. “Trust me Stiles, when my brother Jensen freaked out at his wedding, he almost brought the house down. And he wasn’t a werewolf.”

Stiles didn’t argue with that. When they arrived, Melissa was standing at Scott’s front door.

“He put me out of my own house!” Melissa complained. “If only I had known, and ask Allison to come here, and Scott would be at their place…”

“how is he?” Stiles asked.

“Hyperventilating” Derek and Melissa replied. Stiles ran towards the back of the house.

Derek watched in amazement as Stiles climbed the walls, like it was something he was used to do. He opened the window and entered the room. Derek stood there listening to the conversation.

“Scott!”

“Stiles, I can’t so this! What if she ends up hating me? And what if then she takes Mia away from me? Hat if Chris tries to kill me again?”

“Stop it!” Stiles barked, as he slapped Scott across the face. “Look at me. Look into my eyes. Allison loves you, and you love her, that’s why you are doing this. So you will man-up, and put some pants on!”

Derek cocked his head up, and decided to take a pick. Scott not only wasn’t wearing any pants, he was wearing nothing at all from the waist down, and the Alpha wished he hadn’t let his curiosity take over him that easily. He looked away, and only jumped into the room when heard Scott closing the bathroom door.

“Why in the hell was he…?” Stiles muttered. Derek harrumphed, and tried to finish Stiles’s tie. “Thanks…”

Derek nodded, and opened the room’s door.

“Scott, I’m going to let your mother in.” Derek announced.

“ok!” Scott replied.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They were standing once again in their room, waiting for the priest to come. Tiles started to get fidgety.

“Stiles, I can hear you thinking. And worrying.” Derek stated. He heard his boyfriend muttering something about stupid werewolf smell, and chuckled. “it’s going to be ok.”

“I’m the best-man.” Stiles repeated for the thousandth time. “What if I end up ruining all of this with my clumsiness?!”

“You wouldn’t.” Derek assures him.

“it wouldn’t be the first time…” Stiles sighed. “You should have seen my mom’s face when I told her I had lost the rings…”

Derek looked up, curious. He felt his stomach turning. He knew how hard it still was for Stiles to talk about her.

“What do you mean?” Derek asked.

“I was five when my parents married.” Stiles explained. “Like the tradition states, I was to be the ring bearer. Only, I lost the rings. Mom was already nervous, and she almost passed out when I leaned towards her and whispered at her hear ‘I have a secret to tell you… I lost the rings.’.” Derek chuckled, and Stiles smiled fondly.

“What happened to the rings?” Derek asked, holding Stiles’s hand.

“Apparently, I had forgotten that I had used them to make necklaces for the little bride and groom on the top of the wedding cake. To this day, not even I know how did I managed to reach them without falling into the cake, actually.”

Now Derek was laughing, his head hanging back, and stiles laughed with him.

“At least it all went well.” Derek shrugged.

“Well, yeah… She… She died three years later.” Stiles sighed. “but they were happy. At least I made it an even more memorable day. That’s what she always said to me.”

“Then you’ll do that again.” Derek nodded.

Stiles smiled, and kissed him gently.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A few hours later, they were dancing in front of the hale house, the building lit up with decorative lights, setting a mood of happiness and beauty. Allison and Scott were in the middle of the dance floor. After a bit of dancing with him, Derek pulled Stiles aside, and towards the back of the house. In the middle of the clearing, was an Oak Derek had planted a year after he had come back to Beacon Hills. There were paper lanterns hanging on its branches, and it looked like the tree was holding stars. Stiles sighed at how beautiful it looked and shivered as he felt Derek’s warm arms around his waist.

“It’s so amazing…” Stiles whispered.

Derek nodded against the back of Stiles’s neck.

“Yeah. There’s something I need to tell you, Stiles…” Derek said softly.

The werewolf listened as the human’s heart quickened.

“Is everything alright?” Stiles asked, turning his body to face Derek’s.

“Yes, don’t worry, Stiles… I just… There’s something I’ve been wanting to tell you for a long time, but I could never bring myself to do it, mainly because I was afraid… And I don’t want you to say it before you’re ready, really, I just…”

“Derek.” Stiles swallowed. “You’re worrying me, what’s wrong?”

“I love you.” Derek blurted out, looking at the ground. There was a moment of silence, and then he felt Stiles pull his chin up, so they would be looking into each other’s eyes.

“I love you too, you know that, babe.” Stiles replied gently, planting a chaste kiss on Derek’s lips. Derek relaxed into the kiss, because he knew Stiles’s wasn’t lying.

“Good… Because I want you to marry me.” Derek said, this time holding his gaze into Stiles’s eyes.

The human’s heart failed a beat, and Stiles chocked on his voice.

“Are you- Are you serious, right now?”

Derek sighed, and kneeled on one knee, holding Stiles’s hand, and taking a small box from the inner pocket of his jacket. He opened the box, showing a simple bracelet. It was a silver chain, and one of the lings was shaped in a triskelion.

“Genim Stilisnki, will you marry me?”

Stiles looked suspiciously at him, and then his eyes widened.

“You totally asked my father for my hand, didn’t you?!” Derek blushed. “It’s the only way you could have known my first name… Just… keep it to yourself, will you? Because I don’t cause if you are my fiancé, I will rip your throat out with my teeth if you tell anyone!”

Derek chuckled.

“Is that a yes?” The Alpha asked.

“Yes, it’s a yes.” Stiles nodded, letting Derek put the bracelet around his wrist.

“Let’s just keep quiet for today. I want this to be Scott and Allison’s day…” Stiles said biting his lip.

Derek smiled.

“I wouldn’t expect any different from you. One of the things I hate and love about you is how eager you are to help Scott…” he said, as he stood up again. “But I hate to cut it to you, you’re too late. The Betas were all eavesdropping on us.”

Even Stiles could hear the choir of mumbled voices and the shuffle of feet in the grass as the rest of the pack went back t the front of the house, making Stiles laugh with his whole body. Derek kissed him senseless. And then they might or might not have had some sexy times under the tree. The upside of that is that the pack didn’t come back to bother them.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this new chapter :)  
> if you want, you can find me on tumblr:  
> http://ineightfeetofwater.tumblr.com/ (Teen Wolf Tumblr)  
> http://aguywhotookanarrowtotheknee.tumblr.com/ (My personal Tumblr)


End file.
